


[ART] the rarest thing

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Bondage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Some soft for yakyuu_yarou'sthe rarest thing. Long-haired Zolf is something I didn't know I needed.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	[ART] the rarest thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the rarest thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468851) by [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou). 




End file.
